Dallas Gibson
Personality Dallas is a cocky,funny,persuasive guy.He has a excuse for almost any situation and sometimes those excuses has a joke in them.He smiles when happy and frowns when mad.A typical person.He is able to be serious when he finds it a time to be.But when in a mad or sad climate,he can lighten the mood with a joke. Most of the times he's a neutral person,but rarely cracks a few jokes. History Alexandria and Zeus met on a American Airlines flight on the way to Paris.She could see though the mist and he took interest in her.They had a nice conversation.She flirted a little through out the trip with him and he flirted back.She was on a one way trip and was on a vacation after that one flight.He was on his way to Paris for a vacation as well.After getting off the plane,he made his way to the Eiffel Tower,she having no idea he was going,and being a tourist,made her way to the attraction. She was dressed decently in a all black dress that stopped under her knees,she bought a glass of wine and went to the edge of the railing to look over the city.Zeus automatically noticed her and strolled over behind her.He was dressed in a black suit with a grey tie.He told her that she's beautiful in french and they began to flirt and talk.After talking they ate on the tower and he paid for everything.She had enough money to do so but he would allow he to even pay for half.After a romantic time,they kissed and they went back to his hotel room and had intercourse. 9 months later on January 31st they had Dallas.Alexandria had went back to her home in New York.He was a healthy baby and by then Alexandria knew that Zeus couldn't stay around.He had told her everything she needed to know and left her 2 swords to be able to protect the child.Dallas learned how to walk when he was 1 and could run a few weeks later.His mother fed him and took care of him the best she could.She made sure he had decent clothes and baby toys.Her favorite color was cyan so he always had that color somewhere. Dallas later adopted that color as his favorite by the time he was 5.He was very intelligent for his age and knew things most children his age didn't.Alexandria Now 26, knew it wasn't time for her to tell her son.Zeus had told her that demigods attract more monsters when they find out anyway.So she kept quiet.She wanted to be prepared for any attacks that might occur,so she could protect her offspring.She went to a blacksmith and had him melt down the celestial bronze from the swords and make 9mm and shotgun bullets out of them.She got a gun license and purchased a 9mm pistol and a shotgun. 7 years later, Dallas was at home watching TV and his mother in the kitchen when a 2 harpies bursted threw the door.Dallas ran with his mom into the garage,she grabbed her shotgun and tip-toed back in the house,signaling John-Wes to wait.The first harpy ran towards Alexandria,screaming at her.Alexandria squeezed the trigger and BANG! The harpy disintegrated and Alexandria looked around for the other one when she saw the harpy run into the garage,She ran into the garage, and fired with the shotgun just as the harpy was lunging at her son.He stood against the corner with a scared face,in the same pose when he back against the wall when the harpy lunged at him.Alexandria wanted to be able to watch her son at all times so she home schooled him.She was very smart so she was able to teach him everything he needed to know.After the attack though she decided to tell him about the word of demigod and all that.They moved to Manhattan to get a fresh start. 4 months later ,Dallas was walking from the store and decided to take a alley home and was being stalked by this normal dog,then he turned,and it was a Big dog,It growled and then Dallas felt a tug in his gut and then his hand began to flash,then there was this crackling sound and then a bolt of lightning flew from his hands and shocked the "dog" as he called it,but it was really a hell hound. He was surprised and ran home to tell his mother.When he got home he told her about the dog and then after he said."It was this huge dog." She corrected him by saying."Hellhound." She told him to get a lot of clothes,but not all,then as she was telling him to come on.There was a knock at the door.Then a boy with a hat on came in and talked to his mother about a camp.Then all of them got in the car,the boy was in front seat.His mother driving and Dallas in the back.They began to go towards the strawberry fields.Then his mom told him that she loved him and the boy and him got out,and he followed the boy through the trees for a few minutes.Then they arrived at a sign that said 'Camp Half-Blood'. The boy said they'd arrived and took off his hat and horns showed.Then took off his jogging pants and had goat legs."You're a satyr."He said."Yup.Don't cha see the legs?" The boy said then they walked in. . Powers Relationships Category:Kano Uchiha Category:Dallas Category:Gibson Category:Children of Zeus Category:Demigods Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Austin Mahone